Sweet Lullaby
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Persembahan dari hati untuk penggemar pairing Sevmione. Severus menceritakan sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur untuk anaknya. Mature content. Heartwarming. Mungkin agak OOC.


**_Disclaimer_ : Harry Potter dan segala macamnya adalah milik JK Rowling. Saya hanya meminjam saja untuk menuangkan sedikit ide dengan tanpa mengambil keuntungan material darinya. **

**A/n : Cerita ini berawal dari plot bunny dan udah lama banget ngedon di komputer saya... ada sekitar 1 tahunan lebih kali ya. Severus as a father & husband selalu terkesan OOC, karena itu jujur aja saya agak ga pede ama fanfic saya yang satu ini. Well, I hope you'll like it. **

**Sweet Lullaby**

"Tidur nyenyak, _Sweetheart_," Hermione mengecup lembut kening putranya dan menyelemuti tubuh mungil itu hingga sebatas leher.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, namun malam ini tampaknya Silas agak susah tidur. Bocah berumur lima tahun itu sedikit rewel ketika Hermione menyuruhnya segera naik ke ranjang. Dia terus bergelayut di leher ibunya seolah tak ingin dilepaskan dari gendongan.

Setelah Hermione berhasil membebaskan diri dari belitan anaknya dan membaringkan Silas di atas ranjangnya, ia belum bisa buru-buru pergi. Silas merengek ingin dibacakan dongeng dan bukan hanya satu dongeng saja, tetapi tiga dongeng sampai akhirnya kedua mata imutnya terpejam. Barulah Hermione bisa menghela nafas lega.

Berjinjit dan berusaha tidak membuat suara sedikit pun, Hermione keluar dari kamar Silas dan menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Wanita itu masih punya beberapa lembar perkamen yang harus diselesaikan malam ini untuk bahan presentasi besok.

Bekerja sebagai seorang _Potion Mistress_ membuat Hermione harus selalu mengikuti tuntutan zaman dan mengembangkan ramuan-ramuan terbaru. Proyek yang sedang ditanganinya saat ini adalah proyek Elixir Kebal, ramuan yang bisa membuat penggunanya kebal terhadap Kutukan Tak Termaafkan, salah satu proyek prestisius yang berpotensi melambungkan namanya.

Jumlah Potion Mistress tidak sebanyak Potion Master. Sekitar satu banding lima. Sementara ahli ramuan bukanlah profesi yang biasa. Tak banyak penyihir yang bisa meracik ramuan dengan benar. Butuh bakat, disiplin, dan keahlian tertentu. Jangankan membuat ramuan yang sudah ada, menciptakan ramuan baru adalah pekerjaan yang luar biasa rumit. Salah perhitungan dalam menakar bahan, mengaduk, dan durasi seusai memasukkan bahan-bahan tertentu bisa berakibat fatal. Tak hanya ramuan bisa berubah menjadi racun atau cairan berbahaya, kuali pun bisa meledak dalam proses peracikan.

Hermione suka dengan tantangan. Darahnya seolah bergolak memanas setiap kali berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang menanti untuk ditaklukan. Menjadi seorang _Potion Mistress_ tak hanya memberinya penghasilan yang tinggi, tapi juga banyak asupan ilmu yang membuatnya selalu bergairah. Ia bisa betah menghabiskan berjam-jam di dalam laboratorium atau di perpustakaan demi melakukan berbagai riset dan eksprimen.

Sejak melahirkan Silas, ia memindahkan aktifitas kerjanya ke rumah. Ia membangun laboratorium pribadi di basemen dan memperluas perpustakaan dengan dukungan penuh suaminya. Yeah, suaminya memang luar biasa dan Hermione sangat bersyukur karenanya.

Duduk di kursi dan menghadapi setumpuk perkamen di atas meja kerjanya, Hermione meraih pena bulunya dan mulai mengerjakan sejumlah perhitungan arithmancy rumit. Ia harus mampu memprediksikan dengan tepat berapa butir telur Droxy yang harus ditambahkannya ke dalam kuali setelah mengaduk isinya tujuh kali searah jarum jam. Ia juga harus memastikan warna ramuan akan berubah menjadi kuning lemon dengan asap seputih mutiara.

Kening Hermione berkerut-kerut. Sepertinya hitungan ini tidak bisa diselesaikannya dalam semalam. Mungkin ia masih harus melakukan riset lagi tentang taring Manticore yang diyakini mampu memperbaiki fungsi organ tubuh. Kabarnya taring Manticore lebih manjur daripada telur Droxy. Atau mungkin sebaiknya ia menggantinya saja dengan Belladonna. Belladonna juga bisa memulihkan nyeri-nyeri secara mujarab dan jauh lebih murah dibanding taring Manticore dan telur Droxy. Namun sayangnya Belladonna punya efek samping bisa membuat peminumnya berhalusinasi.

Sesaat setelah Hermione mengurut keningnya dan meletakkan pena bulunya, nyala kobaran api di perapian berubah hijau jamrud. Tak lama kemudian keluar sesosok pria berpakaian serba hitam dari dalam api diiringi suara whuuuz pelan.

"Sekolah sialan! Aku tak tahu kenapa dulu aku setuju kembali mengajar di sana! Isinya hanya murid-murid otak udang yang bisanya cuma melelehkan pantat kuali!" rutuknya sembari mengibaskan jubahnya yang diselimuti abu.

"Selamat malam juga untukmu, _husband_," sambut Hermione kalem, mengulum senyum tipis. Melihat Severus pulang sambil marah-marah bukan pemandangan yang luar biasa. Mengajari murid-murid yang tidak niat sekolah memang membuat frustrasi. "Senang melihatmu akhirnya pulang ke rumah."

Kedua mata hitam Severus menatap Hermione dari atas ke bawah dengan penuh apresiasi sebelum menyahut, "Senang melihatmu belum tidur, _wife_." Lalu ia menambahkan sambil menyeringai tipis, "Dan semoga kau hanya mengenakan gaun tidur tipis di balik jubahmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak memeriksanya sendiri?" balas Hermione, tersenyum nakal. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri suaminya untuk memberi kecupan sekilas di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Severus mengernyit, nadanya dingin.

Kedua alis Hermione terangkat, ia bingung. "Menciummu. Apa lagi?"

"Kau sebut ini mencium?" cibir Severus, ekspresinya datar tanpa emosi. "Bagaimana dengan yang satu ini?"

Hermione hanya bisa mengerang lirih saat bibir tipis Severus mengklaim bibirnya lembut, merambat mulai dari sudut bibirnya sampai mengulumnya secara keseluruhan. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan lidah Severus mengetuk belahan bibirnya, seolah meminta izin untuk dibiarkan merambah masuk. Mengerang sekali lagi, Hermione membuka mulutnya dan pasrah saat lidah Severus mengajak lidahnya beradu. Ia sempat mengulum lidah Severus selama beberapa detik sebelum cumbuan ini berakhir.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Salah satu alis Severus terangkat dengan elegan, terkesan angkuh sekaligus menantang.

"Mendingan," desah Hermione, kehabisan nafas.

Kedua tungkai kakinya lemas dan isi kepalanya seolah berputar. Bibir tipis Severus selalu mampu membuatnya meleleh tanpa ampun. Tak hanya lewat sentuhan panasnya di bibir begini, tapi juga di sekujur tubuh. Padahal itu baru bibir saja. Belum yang lain-lainnya. Ah, yang lain-lainnya. Betul juga. Malam ini mereka bisa kembali saling mengeksplorasi tubuh satu sama lain setelah menunggu seharian.

"Silas sudah tidur, kan?"

"Sudah. Baru saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Severus membuka kancing jubah Hermione satu persatu sembari bibirnya mengecupi setiap inchi tubuh yang berhasil ia singkap, seolah sedang menandai wilayah kekuasaannya. Ia sengaja berlama-lama menciumi perut Hermione yang membesar, seolah juga ingin menciumi makhluk kecil yang ada di dalamnya. Merlin, dia sangat merindukan istrinya. Istri yang cantik dan sedang hamil. Ranjangnya akan terasa dingin tanpa kehadiran tubuh hangat, lembut, dan wangi di sampingnya.

Hermione mendesis. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan gairah yang menggelegak. Setiap sentuhan bibir Severus di leher, daun telinga, dan area sekitar rahang meninggalkan rasa panas membara yang membuat kedua kakinya tak mampu berpijak lebih lama lagi di tanah.

"Silas sudah tidur. Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu," balas Hermione, nafasnya berubah memburu. "Cepat ke kamar, Severus. Aku sudah kangen sekali."

Alih-alih beranjak ke kamar tidur mereka, secara mendadak Severus mengangkat tubuh istrinya dan membaringkannya di atas meja kerjanya. Ia tak menghiraukan teriakan protes Hermione ketika ia menyibak semua benda yang ada di meja, membuat beberapa perkamen berjatuhan ke lantai dan botol-botol tinta pecah.

"Severus! Itu kertas kerjaku!"

"Semua itu hanya akan menghalangi kenyamanan kita, _wife_. Karena, percayalah, aku ingin membuatmu nyaman saat ini juga. Amat sangat nyaman."

Hermione menggelinjang di atas meja kerjanya saat Severus memperluas daya jelajahnya dengan mempelorotkan gaun tidurnya hingga mengekspos bagian dadanya yang ranum dan membesar karena sedang hamil enam bulan. Pria itu kemudian membubuhi bagian sensitif itu dengan ciuman-ciuman panas, sesekali mengulum dan menggigit kecil. Sementara itu salah satu tangan Hermione terulur ke bawah, meremas dan menggerayangi sesuatu yang mengeras di antara kedua pangkal paha suaminya.

Suara ketukan di pintu disusul suara putra semata wayang mereka serta-merta membuyarkan kemesraan mereka. Silas rupanya terbangun dari tidurnya. "Daddy?" Panggilnya dari balik pintu.

Severus merutuk pelan dan Hermione mengeluh lirih. Mereka sudah dalam posisi siap tempur.

"Kukira kau tadi bilang Silas sudah tidur," gerundel Severus, membenahi resleting celananya yang terbuka lebar karena ulah Hermione.

Tentu saja ia menyayangi putranya dan tak keberatan jika putranya itu datang mengganggunya kapan saja. Tapi kali ini Silas menginterupsi di waktu yang salah. Untung saja bocah itu punya orangtua yang mengajarinya tata krama—mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum diijinkan masuk. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia trauma seumur hidup melihat ibu dan ayahnya saling menindih di atas meja dengan pakaian tak utuh.

"Tidak lagi sekarang," balas Hermione, tersenyum menyesal. Buru-buru ia merapikan gaunnya yang tersingkap di sana-sini dan juga rambutnya yang agak berantakan.

Severus memutar bola matanya, tapi tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia melambaikan tangannya, melakukan _Wandless Magic_—Sihir Tanpa Tongkat untuk mengembalikan kondisi meja kerja Hermione seperti semula. Perkamen-perkamen yang tadinya berserakan di lantai beterbangan dan mendarat di posisi asal mereka di atas meja. Botol-botol tinta yang pecah berserakan, seketika utuh lagi dan berlompatan ke atas meja.

"Kau boleh masuk sekarang, Silas," seru Severus, menjaga nada suaranya agar tetap tenang, meski dalam hatinya ia sangat kesal.

Kenop pintu ruang kerja Hermione berputar dan daun pintunya terkuak. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam legam dan bermata sewarna dengan rambutnya melangkah masuk. Ia mengenakan piyama berwarna hijau tua dengan motif ular kecil-kecil dan memeluk boneka Basilisk di dadanya. Setiap orang yang melihat Silas Snape pasti langsung setuju kalau bocah itu adalah miniatur sempurna ayahnya. Calon Slytherin cilik.

"Daddy!" jerit Silas sambil berlari ke pelukan ayahnya. Boneka Basilisknya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Severus menangkap pria kecilnya ini dengan sigap, diam-diam puas melihat reaksi putranya. Mungkin hanya Silas satu-satunya anak kecil yang senang melihat kehadiran Severus. Anak-anak di Hogwarts jelas merasa sebaliknya.

"Nah, nah. Apa yang ibumu bilang tentang mainanmu, Silas?" Severus membelai lembut rambut anaknya sambil menggendong tubuh kecilnya. Kedua tangan kecil Silas mendekap leher Severus erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang ayahnya. Bocah itu selalu suka digendong. "Kau harus merawat mainanmu dengan baik. Slytherin sejati selalu menjaga apa yang menjadi miliknya, _son_."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin Silas akan masuk ke asrama Slytherin?" tanya Hermione, keningnya berkerut. Kedua pipinya masih merah merona akibat aktifitas panas yang sempat mereka lakukan tadi.

"Karena aku yakin begitu, _wife_, dan aku selalu benar," balas Severus arogan.

"Oh, tolong. Kau harus berhenti mencekoki Silas dengan fanatismemu, _husband_."

Severus menyeringai kecil mendengar protes istrinya. Silas akan jadi seorang Slytherin seperti ayahnya. Dia yakin betul itu. Di umur empat tahun saja dia sudah menunjukkan perangai seorang Slytherin tulen. Ogah bergaul dengan anak-anak berotak kosong, pandai memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk keuntungannya sendiri, dan tahu bagaimana mencari celah dalam setiap kesulitan. Severus memastikan dirinya selalu ada di samping Silas untuk menjamin hal itu.

"Pungut bonekamu dari lantai, Silas. Simpan di tempat yang benar," ujar Hermione dengan nada tegas ala Ketua Murid. "Atau akan ada hukuman untuk anak yang sembrono."

Kedua mata hitam menggemaskan Silas terbelalak. Bibirnya setengah terbuka, hendak membantah. Tapi ia tahu kalau membantah hanya akan membuat masalah. "Oke, Mummy," gumamnya lirih sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Boneka Basilisk itu terangkat dari lantai sebelum terbang ke genggaman pemiliknya.

"Silas!" Hermione terkesiap.

"Mummy tidak bilang aku harus mengambilnya dengan tangan," dalih Silas santai, kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada ayahnya. Kali ini sambil menggigit-gigit ujung ekor boneka Basilisknya.

Sebagaimana anak-anak penyihir balita lainnya, sering terjadi 'kecelakaan sihir' kecil yang melibatkan Silas. Saat sarapan, beberapa kali paprika atau bayam yang dibenci Silas secara ajaib akan membuang diri ke tong sampah. Dan sudah beberapa kali pula Silas secara misterius ditemukan tersangkut di atas pohon yang tinggi atau di atap rumah.

Hermione hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Sejak kapan Silas mahir berdalih, ia tak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, makin hari perangai putra kecilnya itu makin mirip saja dengan ayahnya. Sepertinya sudah terlambat mengubah Silas menjadi seorang Gryffindor. Well, semoga si jabang bayi yang sedang dikandungnya ini nanti yang akan jadi generasi penerus asrama singa.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tidur jam segini, _Sweetheart_," kata Hermione, nada bicaranya melunak.

Silas menatap wajah kedua orangtuanya secara bergantian. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, tubuh kecilnya agak gemetar. Baik Severus maupun Hermione menyadari perubahan sikap ini. Tandanya putra semata wayang mereka sedang ketakutan.

"Ada apa, _son_?" Severus meraih Silas ke dalam gendongannya, membiarkan bocah itu sekali lagi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokohnya.

"Mummy…" Ucap Silas lirih, nyaris seperti berbisik. "Boleh aku tidur dengan Daddy?"

Severus menaikkan salah satu alisnya mendengar permintaan putranya. Mampus, batinnya. Kenapa hal ini terjadi di saat aku sedang sangat ingin bermesraan dengan istriku?

"Kau sudah terlalu besar untuk tidur bersama Daddy. Kau sudah lima tahun, _dear son._ Sudah bukan bayi lagi," jawab Hermione lemah lembut. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mendapat perhatian penuh dari Severus malam ini. Merlin, dia tak mau bersaing dengan putranya di atas ranjang.

Bibir mungil Silas cemberut, pipi gembilnya menggembung menggemaskan. Ngambek. "Mummy juga sudah bukan bayi lagi. Tapi Mummy selalu saja tidur dengan Daddy!" Tuduhnya polos.

"Well… " Hermione gelagapan. "Itu karena…. Karena Mummy dan Daddy adalah suami-istri. Sudah seharusnya Mummy tidur dengan Daddy…" Jawabnya salah tingkah.

"Tidak masuk akal," balas Silas, memutar bola matanya. Dia menganggap jawaban ibunya ini payah.

Kuyakinkan itu masuk akal, _son_. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan dilahirkan ke dunia, batin Severus. Namun ia memilih untuk menjelaskannya dengan sederhana.

"Mummy dan Daddy adalah pasangan. Sama seperti sepatu sebelah kiri dan kanan, garpu dan sendok, dan pasangan-pasangan lainnya. Mummy dan Daddy akan selalu saling melengkapi dan dipersatukan. Tapi sayangnya, Mummy dan Daddy hanya bisa seperti itu di malam hari karena kami sama-sama sibuk bekerja di siang harinya. Itulah kenapa Mummy harus tidur bersama Daddy, Silas. Hukumnya wajib." Severus tak bisa menahan seringai saat mengakhiri ucapannya ini.

Kening Silas berkerut-kerut, mencerna penjelasan ayahnya. "Melengkapi dan dipersatukan itu seperti apa, Daddy?"

Kedua pipi Hermione kembali merona merah. Masih terlalu dini untuk memberikan pendidikan seks kepada Silas. Namun Severus tetap tenang saat menjelaskan, "Kau tahu Daddy sangat mencintai Mummy, dan juga sebaliknya, kan?"

Melihat Silas mengangguk, ia melanjutkan, "Nah, perasaan cinta itu akan terlihat di saat Mummy tidur dengan Daddy. Sepatu sebelah kanan dan kiri dipersatukan saat dipakai berjalan. Sendok dan garpu saling melengkapi saat digunakan makan. Mummy dan Daddy beda lagi."

"Tapi sayangnya Mummy dan Daddy tidak bisa menunjukkannya kepadamu, _sweet_." Cepat-cepat Hermione memotong. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraan ini sebelum semakin meluas kemana-mana. "Karena sudah waktunya kau tidur di kamarmu sendiri."

Silas masih tampak tak puas. Tapi dia diam saja ketika ibunya mengulurkan kedua tangannya, mengambil alih tubuh mungilnya dari dekapan ayahnya, dan menggendong bocah itu.

"Merlin, kau berat, Silas" gumam Hermione. Meski begitu bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum cerah. Di umurnya yang kelima, Silas tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dengan berat badan ideal. Hermione menganggap ini sebagai sebuah pencapaian yang baik.

Severus merogoh saku jubahnya untuk mengambil tongkatnya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia mengibaskan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Silas sambil mengumam "Wingardium Leviosa". Seketika itu beban yang digendong Hermione berkurang drastis. Kini ia seolah sedang menggendong bantal.

Mengenal sifat Hermione yang keras kepala, Severus tahu wanita itu akan menolak jika dilarang menggendong anak mereka di saat dia sedang hamil. Hermione tidak ingin kehilangan momen istimewa di mana ia bisa menyalurkan naluri keibuannya, dan Severus menghargai itu.

"Oh, Severus. Kau luar biasa," kata Hermione, lega. Kedua mata coklatnya bersinar.

Severus tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai angkuh. "Itu yang selalu kudengar darimu di kamar tidur, _wife_." Ia puas mendapati kedua pipi istrinya merah merona.

"Ayo, Silas. Bilang selamat tidur ke Daddy," ucap Hermione, berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Selamat tidur, Daddy," tiru putra kecil mereka.

Sekali lagi Severus tidak bisa menahan senyum tipis melihat Silas memberinya cium jauh dengan gayanya yang menggemaskan. Alih-alih membalasnya dengan kecupan, Severus hanya mengusap-usap kepala bocah itu. Membatasi caranya mengungkapkan rasa sayang, Severus tidak ingin putranya tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja. Meski begitu, terkadang ia memeluk dan mencium Silas. Sesekali. Oh, baiklah. Hanya satu atau dua kali dalam sehari. Hanya untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak sekedar bermimpi. Severus Snape seorang ayah—well, ia sendiri masih susah mempercayainya.

Lima tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat Hermione memberitahukan kehamilannya, Severus merasa bimbang. Di satu sisi ia senang karena buah cintanya sedang tumbuh di rahim wanita yang ia kasihi dan akan menjadi calon penerusnya suatu hari nanti. Di sisi lain Severus ragu ia bisa menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anaknya kelak.

Teringat masa kecilnya yang suram, ada ketakutan di hati kecilnya, bahwa ia tak akan jauh beda dari ayahnya, Tobias Snape. Pemukul, pemabuk, dan penjudi. Sosok Tobias Snape adalah mimpi buruk dari masa lalu yang mendadak muncul dan menghantui Severus selama berbulan-bulan sebelum kelahiran Silas.

Severus tak ingin anaknya bernasib sama dengannya, namun ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi ayah yang baik. Selama hidupnya, Severus nyaris tak pernah menemukan figur seorang ayah. Dari ketiga pria dewasa yang hadir dalam kehidupannya—Tobias, Riddle, dan Dumbledore, semuanya tak ada yang mampu memberinya gambaran seperti apakah figur ayah yang baik itu.

Severus hanya bisa menebak-nebak. Ayah yang baik tidak akan memukuli anaknya sendiri dan menganggapnya sebagai si pembawa sial. Ayah yang penuh kasih tentu tidak akan memanipulasi dan memanfaatkan anaknya demi keuntungan pribadi. Meski begitu, ia tak mendapatkan figur utuh seorang ayah yang baik. Satu hal yang menjadi ketakutan terbesar Severus adalah suatu hari nanti anaknya akan membencinya.

Ketakutan ini baru disadari Severus ketika pria itu sedang mempersiapkan materi pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Hari itu ia akan mengenalkan Boggart kepada murid-murid tingkat tiga, dan makhluk yang memanfaatkan ketakutan terbesar seseorang sebagai sistem pertahanan dirinya itu bersembunyi di sebuah lemari tua di gudang sekolah.

_Saat Severus hendak menangkapnya, mendadak pintu lemari itu terbuka dan seorang bocah mungil berjalan keluar. Yang membuat Severus serta merta diam tertegun adalah bocah itu mengingatkan Severus akan dirinya semasa masih berumur tujuh tahun. Kurus, kecil, ketakutan, dan tubuhnya dipenuhi lebam-lebam kebiruan. _

"_Daddy…" panggil bocah kecil itu, bibirnya yang berdarah gemetar. "Aku membencimu, Daddy…"_

"_Tidak…" Kedua lutut Severus mendadak lemas. Ia tak ingin mempercayai apa yang sedang ia lihat. Tidak mungkin ia tega menyakiti darah dagingnya sendiri. Mustahil. _

"_Aku membencimu, Daddy! Aku membencimu, Daddy!" _

_Bocah kecil itu berulang-ulang meneriakinya. Kedua mata hitam kelamnya membelalak marah, gurat ekspresi yang terukir di wajah mungil itu menampakkan kebencian mendalam yang membuat hati Severus seolah membeku. Ia shock, terperanjat, dan tercekat. _

"_Tidak!" Severus menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tanpa sadar kini ia jatuh berlutut._

"_Aku benci! Aku benci! Aku benci!"_

"_Tidaaaaak! Ri—riddikulus! Riddikulus!" _

_Saking kuatnya kekuatan mantra Severus, Boggart itu langsung terpental masuk kembali ke dalam lemari. Severus mengibaskan tongkatnya sekali lagi untuk mengunci pintu lemari itu. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. _

_Agak susah bagi Severus untuk memulihkan diri seusai insiden Boggart itu. Apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya begitu mempengaruhinya. Meski begitu ia berusaha keras menutupi hal ini dari Hermione, tak ingin membuat istrinya cemas. Sebisa mungkin ia tetap tenang dan terlihat sama bahagianya dengan Hermione setiap kali wanita itu menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi di masa kehamilannya._

_Sampai suatu saat Severus tak tahan lagi. Dia harus tahu apa jawabannya. Seperti apakah figur ayah yang baik itu. Maka dari sanalah Severus memberanikan diri untuk sekali lagi menengok ke belakang, ke masa lalu yang suram, dengan kenangan-kenangannya dan sebuah pensieve._

_Pedih dan menyakitkan rasanya melihat ulang seperti apa Tobias Snape memperlakukannya. Tak peduli apapun yang dilakukan Severus, ia tak pernah mampu membuat ayahnya bangga kepadanya. Alih-alih pujian, ia justru akan mendapat caci maki, kadang diikuti beberapa bogem di wajah. _

"_Kau ingin membuatku bangga, kiddo? Sihirkan aku beberapa lembar pound. Atau kau juga bisa menyihir ibumu jadi lebih cantik…" cemooh Tobias sambil duduk malas di sofa butut, sebotol minuman keras di tangan kanannya dan sebatang rokok di tangan satunya._

_Butuh kekuatan luar biasa bagi Severus untuk terus bertahan di dalam pensieve. Menonton tanpa daya kenangan buruknya diputar satu persatu. Bagaimana ayahnya melecehkan harga diri ibunya dan menganggap kehadiran Severus tak ubahnya seperti beban hidup yang tak semestinya ia tanggung. _

_Severus sudah hampir menyerah saat melihat seperti apa ketakutannya dulu ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar tidur orangtuanya. Jeritan kesakitan ibunya, suara-suara pukulan disertai lenguhan keras ayahnya, dan suara tumbukan tepi ranjang dengan dinding berulang-ulang. Severus hanya bisa meringkuk di sudut ruangan, menangis sambil menyumpal kedua telinga kecilnya. _

_Rasanya seperti berabad-abad lamanya berada di dalam pensieve sebelum Hermione menemukannya menggigil gemetaran dan tubuhnya basah kuyup karena keringat. _

"_My Gods! Severus, apa yang terjadi?" Hermione merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan, seakan sedang memeluk anak kecil yang mencari perlindungan. Menyadari Severus terlalu terpukul dan tak mampu menjawab, wanita berambut coklat itu melunakkan nada bicaranya. "Apa yang ada di dalam pensieve itu, Sev?"_

"_Mimpi buruk," jawab Severus lirih, bibirnya bergetar pelan. _

_Selama beberapa saat baik Hermione maupun Severus hanya terdiam. Hermione terus memeluk Severus, menentramkan suaminya dengan belaian-belaian lembut di punggung. Severus, meski merasa malu karena terlihat rapuh di hadapan Hermione, merebahkan kepalanya pasrah di dada istrinya itu. Ia ingin menikmati kehangatan dan kedamaian yang ditawarkan kepadanya._

"_Aku ingin melihat isi pensieve itu," cetus Hermione tiba-tiba, membuat Severus serta-merta tersentak._

"_Tidak!" Nada Severus agak tinggi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Jangan, Hermione. Aku melarangmu. Yang ada di dalam pensieve itu…bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk dilihat."_

_Namun Hermione bukanlah Hermione jika mau menerima jawaban itu. _

"_Severus, sudah banyak hal buruk yang kulihat selama hidupku. Tujuh tahun di Hogwarts bersama Ron dan Harry, masa-masa pencarian Horcrux, lalu juga perang besar. Apapun itu, jika bisa mempengaruhimu sedalam ini, kurasa aku harus melihatnya."_

_Severus menggeleng. "Tapi kau akan membenciku setelah melihatnya…"_

"_Oh Severus…" Hermione menangkup wajah suaminya itu dengan kedua tangan, memaksa Severus menatap matanya. "Menurutmu aku bisa membencimu setelah semua yang kita lalu bersama? Setelah ikrar pernikahan yang kita ucapkan di atas altar? Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Severus, dan kau tahu itu."_

_Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Severus saat Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dan mencelupkan ujung jarinya ke dalam pensieve. Severus hanya bisa mencermati perubahan ekspresi di wajah istrinya itu. Mulai dari mengerutkan dahi, terkesiap, dan perlahan-lahan meneteskan airmata. _

_Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Hermione menarik dirinya dari pensieve. Di luar dugaan, wanita itu tampak begitu tenang meski wajahnya merah menahan emosi dan kedua matanya basah karena air mata. _

"_Hermione…" Severus tak jadi meneruskan ucapannya karena wanita berambut coklat itu langsung memeluknya erat-erat, seolah tak ingin melepasnya. _

"_Apa yang terjadi di dalam pensieve itu adalah kesalahan, Severus. Sebuah kesalahan yang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kita miliki sekarang. Juga kebalikan dari apa yang akan kita jalani bersama. Kumohon ingatlah itu." Hermione mengecup lembut bibir tipis Severus, sorot matanya memancarkan pengertian dan cinta yang mendalam. "Dan jangan pernah lagi tutup dirimu dariku, Severus. Aku ini istrimu, damn you." _

_Menarik nafas lega, Severus balas memeluk erat Hermione, membisikkan ucapan lembut bernada maaf dan penyesalan. Ia tak perlu takut Hermione akan membencinya, karena sejak detik itu sampai sekarang rasa sayang yang ditunjukkan Hermione kepadanya justru berlipat-lipat. Sama besarnya seperti rasa sayang Severus kepadanya._

Ooo000ooo

Sambil menunggu Hermione mengantar Silas kembali ke kamarnya, Severus pun berganti pakaian. Ia menanggalkan pakaian hitam-hitamnya yang legendaris dan menggantinya dengan selembar celana boxer sepanjang lutut. Nyaman, praktis, serta mudah dan cepat untuk ditanggalkan jika sewaktu-waktu istrinya kembali nanti.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Hermione kembali. Wanita itu memberikan senyum manisnya sebelum naik ke atas ranjang dan bergabung dengan suaminya.

"Sampai di mana kita tadi," goda Severus, setengah mendesis. Kedua tangannya segera menjelajahi tubuh Hermione yang makin berisi. Bagian favoritnya adalah perut Hermione yang membesar. Ia bisa menghabiskan berjam-jam membelai dan menciumi perut itu tanpa merasa bosan.

Hermione mendesah, menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya saat Severus membenamkan kepalanya di antara dadanya. Sejak kehamilannya mulai terlihat jelas dan perubahan tubuhnya tak bisa lagi disamarkan, suaminya itu semakin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggerayanginya. Gaya bercinta Severus pun ikut berubah. Ia memperlambat ritme, lebih suka berlama-lama mengeksplorasi bagian-bagian tubuh yang membesar, dan sesering mungkin membubuhi perut Hermione dengan ciuman sayang.

"_My_ _sweet. My sweet sweet wife_…"

Severus mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengecup mesra bibir Hermione. Sekali dua kali dan berkali-kali. Ia memperdalam ciumannya, dan mengakhiri dengan menyelipkan lidahnya ke mulut istrinya. Melenguh pelan saat Hermione balas mengulum lidah itu.

"_Gods_, Severus… _I love you_…" Kedua mata coklat Hermione berbinar. Bibirnya agak membengkak karena terlalu banyak dikecup.

"_And I you_," balas Severus lembut.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi ramping bergerak membimbing tubuh lembut dan besar Hermione untuk berbaring. Tali gaun tidur Hermione sudah meluncur turun, menampakkan dadanya yang ranum dan mulus. Severus tidak mau membuang waktu lagi, langsung bermain-main di sana dengan menggunakan lidahnya. Desah-desah merdu Hermione terdengar mengisi kamar tidur mereka yang mendadak menghangat dan semakin panas membara.

"Severus… Oh, Severus…"

"Aku di sini, _wife_," balas Severus, nafasnya memburu. Ia sudah siap melepaskan boxernya untuk mengeksekusi tubuh hamil menggiurkan yang ada di hadapannya ketika…

"Daddy!" Suara nyaring Silas terdengar dari balik pintu kamar tidur mereka, disusul suara gedor pintu. "Daddy, buka pintu, pwease! Daddy, pweaseee…!"

Severus mengumpat tanpa suara, buru-buru merenggut selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Hermione yang sudah tersingkap di sana-sini. Sebelum bangkit dari ranjang, ia bertanya setengah mengeluh, "Apa ini terjadi setiap malam?"

"Tidak," Hermione menggeleng. Ekspresinya berubah drastis, dari _horny_ menjadi penuh pengertian. "Hanya saat kau ada di rumah, Severus. Kurasa… kurasa Silas kangen ayahnya. Ia ingin perhatian darimu."

Kening Severus berkerut. Sorot tertegun terpancar di kedua mata kelamnya. Tiga minggu terakhir ini Silas selalu ingin tidur ditemani ayahnya, dan Severus tidak pernah berpikir jauh mengenai apa alasan di balik ini.

Ia memang hanya bisa pulang tiap akhir pekan—karena pekerjaannya di Hogwarts mewajibkan semua Kepala Asrama menginap di asrama, namun karena Hermione tidak pernah mengeluh, maka ia beranggapan semua baik-baik saja di rumah.

Mendadak sesuatu yang berat membebani dadanya. Ia tak mau anaknya—darah dagingnya sendiri kurang perhatian, sementara di saat yang sama justru bocah-bocah kepala kosong di Hogwarts mendapat perhatian penuh darinya selama 24 jam x 5. Padahal Severus tahu betul andai bisa memilih, tentu para murid Hogwarts tidak ingin mendapat perhatian darinya. Ironis.

Menghela nafas panjang, Severus beranjak dari ranjang, menyelipkan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam saku boxernya dan menghampiri pintu. Silas menggedornya makin kuat, seakan berniat merobohkan pintu kamar orangtuanya dengan tinjunya yang mungil.

"Ada apa, Silas?"

"Daddy!"

Bocah berambut hitam itu langsung menghambur memeluk salah satu kaki Severus begitu pintu kamar terbuka. Tinggi Silas yang hanya sebatas lutut ayahnya memaksa Severus untuk meraih bocah itu dan menggendongnya. Silas pun bergelayut seperti seekor monyet kecil di dalam pelukan ayahnya, membenamkan kepalanya seolah mencari perlindungan.

"Daddy… ada monster di kamarku…" gumamnya agak tak jelas di dada Severus. Kedua tangan kecil Silas melingkari leher ayahnya. "Di bawah tempat tidur…"

Selama beberapa saat Severus terdiam, hanya mengusap-usap punggung Silas sambil memikirkan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya dulu saat ia datang mengadu soal monster imajinasi.

Tobias Snape tidak melakukan apa-apa, selain mencaci dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar dan menyeretnya kembali ke kamar lalu menguncinya, tanpa peduli tangis ketakutan Severus kecil yang ditinggal seorang diri di dalam kamar yang gelap. Severus ingat betul ia menangis sepanjang malam dan menggedor pintu kamarnya sampai akhirnya ketiduran di lantai karena kelelahan.

"Baiklah, seperti apa monsternya, _son_?" tanya Severus lembut. Ia ingin mengesankan kalau ia mempercayai cerita Silas.

"Hitam, berbulu dan sangat besar," jawab Silas. Kedua mata hitamnya membulat lucu, meski sedang ketakutan. "Dan bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidurku, Daddy."

Salah satu alis Severus terangkat, berpura-pura sedang berpikir. "Menurutmu dia mau pergi dari kamarmu?"

"_Dunno_… Mungkin kalau ada Daddy, dia akan pergi." Silas menghisap jempolnya. "Dia takut pada Daddy."

"Hmm… kira-kira seperti apa cara Daddy menakutinya ya?" Silas mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu bersama, _son_?" Kali ini Silas mengangguk pelan, masih sambil menghisap jempolnya.

Severus berpaling ke arah Hermione. Istrinya itu sedang mendengarkan percakapan ayah-anak ini dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "_Wife_, kau tak keberatan menungguku kembali? Aku dan Silas akan menakut-nakuti monster dulu."

"Tentu. Asalkan kau kembali dengan utuh, _Husband_. Aku masih belum selesai denganmu malam ini."

Severus hanya menanggapi godaan Hermione dengan seringai tipis. Sambil masih menggendong putra kecilnya, ia berjalan menuju ke kamar tidur Silas.

Kamar tidur Silas hanya berjarak sekitar tujuh meter dari kamar tidur orangtuanya, melewati ruang keluarga sekaligus ruang bermain anak, dan didesain sendiri oleh Hermione sehingga terkesan ceria dan menyenangkan. Karena itu Severus heran kenapa Silas bisa ketakutan tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

"Nah, sekarang monster itu ada di mana, Silas?" tanya Severus, menurunkan Silas dari gendongannya.

Silas tampaknya tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari ayahnya. Ia memeluk salah satu kaki Severus sambil menunjuk ke arah kolong tempat tidurnya. Ranjang milik Silas berukuran kecil dan berbentuk seperti mobil-mobilan. Dulu Severus memprotes ranjang pilihan istrinya ini. Terlalu Muggle, katanya. Namun Hermione bersikeras. Terlahir sebagai penyihir keturunan Muggle membuat wanita itu ingin putra mereka tahu soal Muggle dan cara hidup mereka.

Severus mengambil tongkat sihir yang ada di saku boxernya lalu perlahan-lahan tengkurap di lantai dan menengok kolong tempat tidur putranya. Silas menirukan gerak-gerik Severus, ikut-ikutan melongok sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh ayahnya.

"Lumos!" gumam Severus, tak terkejut mendapati kolong tempat tidur itu tidak ada apa-apa. Ia pun berdiri sambil meraih Silas ke dalam gendongannya. "Sepertinya kau betul, _son_. Dia sudah pergi karena takut kepada Daddy."

"Tapi dia akan kembali saat Daddy pergi nanti," balas Silas.

"Kurasa kita harus memikirkan cara untuk mencegah monster itu kembali, benar?" kata Severus sambil membaringkan tubuh jagoan kecilnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat ide ketika melihat tongkat mainan Silas tergeletak di dekat kakinya. "Mungkin Daddy harus menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang seorang pangeran yang berhasil mengalahkan monster kegelapan."

Kedua mata mungil Silas berbinar. Tampak bersemangat. "Ceritakan padaku, Daddy… Pwease…"

Menyeringai kecil, Severus mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk men-transfigurasi mainan kuda-kudaan Silas menjadi kursi malas. Lalu sekali lagi ia melambaikan tongkatnya dan membuat kursi itu terbang sendiri dan mendaratkannya di samping tempat tidur putranya itu. Setelah duduk nyaman, Severus pun mulai bercerita.

"Pada jaman dahulu kala, ada seorang pangeran kecil yang sangat penyendiri dan tidak punya teman. Orang-orang menjulukinya sebagai Pangeran Berdarah Campuran, karena ibunya seorang penyihir dan ayahnya seorang Muggle. Kau tahu Muggle itu apa, _son_?"

"Orang yang tidak bisa sihir," balas Silas cepat.

"Benar." Severus menaikkan salah satu alis, berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menyederhanakan kisah hidupnya ini. "Suatu hari ketika Pangeran berjalan-jalan keluar dari kerajaannya, ia bertemu seorang putri yang sangat cantik. Putri itu punya mata hijau terindah yang pernah dilihat sang pangeran. Lalu mereka pun berkenalan dan menjadi teman baik sampai dewasa."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi, Daddy?"

"Tidak semua orang suka dengan persahabatan mereka, _son_. Ada saja orang-orang yang ingin memisahkan mereka. Salah satu yang paling mengganggu adalah empat sekawan bandit kejam yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai The Marauder. Pemimpin kelompok bandit itu berniat ingin merebut sang putri dari pangeran. Suatu ketika mereka berhasil melakukannya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dengan tipu daya, tentunya. The Marauder adalah kumpulan orang-orang tak punya hati nurani yang senang mempermainkan orang yang lebih lemah dari mereka, contoh buruk yang pastinya sebagai anak baik kau tidak boleh menirunya," lanjut Severus, berpikir kalau ia harus menyisipkan pesan moral dalam kisah ini.

"Singkat cerita, si Putri termakan hasutan The Marauder yang kejam dan akhirnya menjauhi sang Pangeran. Sang pangeran pun sangat sedih. Ia merasa dirinya sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi di dunia ini. Ketika itulah ia bertemu dengan seorang penyihir jahat yang menawarkan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan si pemimpin Marauder."

"Apa dia menerimanya, Daddy?"

"Ya. Saat itu sang pangeran merasa kalau kekuatan adalah jawaban untuk masalahnya. Dengan kekuatan itu, pangeran bermaksud merebut kembali si putri dari tangan pemimpin Marauder. Tapi sayangnya dia hanya ditipu oleh penyihir jahat tadi. Rupanya penyihir jahat itu berniat merebut sebuah Kristal hijau ajaib yang diberikan pemimpin Marauder kepada sang putri. Kristal hijau itu sangat berharga, karena sangat kuat dan bisa menghancurkan si penyihir jahat itu."

Bibir mungil Silas membentuk huruf O. Terhanyut oleh suara Severus yang mendramatisir suasana.

"Suatu hari, si penyihir jahat itu datang ke kerajaan si putri dan menyerangnya. Karena serangan itu, sang putri dan pemimpin Marauder pun menghilang tanpa bekas."

"Menghilang kemana, Daddy?"

"Entahlah, _son_. Ada yang bilang kalau si putri pergi ke atas awan dan tinggal di sana bersama dengan para malaikat. Untuk pemimpin Marauder, sepertinya dia jatuh ke suatu tempat panas di dalam bumi dan dihukum karena perbuatan-perbuatan jahatnya dulu," jawab Severus. Konsep kematian, surga dan neraka sepertinya masih terlalu berat untuk anak seusia Silas.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan si pangeran?"

"Well, si pangeran jadi semakin merasa sedih. Dia pun dikurung oleh si penyihir jahat di dalam sebuah dunia kegelapan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya." Melihat ekspresi muram di wajah Silas, Severus pun melanjutkan ceritanya. "Suatu hari ada seorang penyihir putih datang dan berhasil membebaskan pangeran. Namun ada dua syarat sulit yang harus dikabulkan oleh pangeran supaya bisa dibebaskan."

"Apa itu, Daddy?"

"Yang pertama, mulai sekarang dia harus mau makan wortel, bayam, brokoli, paprika, dan sayur-sayuran karena itu akan membuat tubuhnya sehat," kata Severus, menyeringai sedikit melihat ekspresi ngeri putranya. Seperti kebanyakan anak kecil, Silas susah dibujuk makan sayur. "Yang kedua, dia harus melindungi Kristal hijau milik sang Putri dari si penyihir jahat. Lalu berkat bantuan sayur-sayuran yang menyehatkan, akhirnya sang pangeran berhasil melindungi Kristal itu dan menaklukkan si penyihir jahat."

Kening Silas berkerut-kerut. Sepertinya kurang setuju dengan akhir cerita ini.

"Sayangnya, pangeran terluka parah dan harus tertidur lama sekali. Selama tertidur itulah pangeran merasa seperti terpenjara lagi di dalam dunia kegelapan dan diteror oleh monster yang bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya."

"Benarkah?"

Severus mengangguk, mengenang masa-masa ketika ia terluka akibat gigitan Nagini dan harus koma selama lebih dari lima tahun lamanya. Lima tahun yang terasa seperti lima abad karena dalam tidur panjangnya ini Severus selalu dihantui mimpi buruk. Kejadian Nagini menggigit lehernya selalu terulang lagi dan lagi, menyiksanya tanpa henti.

"Sampai suatu saat, datanglah seorang putri yang sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari putri yang dulu pernah dikenal oleh sang pangeran. Putri yang satu ini bernama Putri Gryffindor. Dan dia datang untuk membangunkan pangeran dengan sebuah tongkat seperti ini," kata Severus sambil menunjukkan tongkat sihir mainan kepada Silas.

"Memangnya tongkat itu bisa apa, Daddy?" gumam Silas, tak percaya.

"Well, di tangan Putri Gryffindor itu, tongkatnya bisa melakukan apa saja. Termasuk membebaskan sang pangeran dari kegelapan dan mengusir monster jelek yang mengganggunya," terang Severus. "Lalu setelah pangeran terbangun dan melihat kecantikan Putri Gryffindor, ia pun jatuh cinta. Akhirnya mereka berdua menikah dan hidup selamanya."

Severus mengernyitkan dahi. Ceritanya ini terdengar konyol dan mengada-ada. Tapi mengingat dia bukan pendongeng yang mahir, setidaknya inilah versi paling sederhana yang bisa dikarangnya dari kisah hidupnya sendiri.

Lima tahun koma dan akhirnya bisa siuman, Severus mendapati kalau ini adalah hasil kerja keras seorang Hermione Granger. Wanita itulah yang merawat luka-luka Severus akibat gigitan Nagini dan berhasil menemukan obat penawar racunnya. Namun bukan karena itu alasan Severus menikahi Hermione.

Tak lama setelah bangun dari tidur panjangnya, Hermione mengembalikan tongkat sihir Severus yang selama ini disimpannya. Menyadari kalau togkat sihir itu mampu berfungsi dengan baik di tangan Hermione, Severus pun tersadar kalau ada ikatan yang mempersatukan mereka berdua. Hanya pasangan yang saling mencintai yang bisa bertukar tongkat dan menggunakan tongkat milik satu sama lain.

Hermione yang kala itu sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita muda yang cantik tanpa ragu mengakui kalau selama lima tahun merawat Severus yang koma, tak sengaja jatuh cinta kepada pria itu. Apalagi karena ia sudah lama mengagumi sosok Severus sejak saat masih duduk di kelas lima.

"_Selama lima tahun berdekatan denganmu, merawatmu, dan menjagamu, kau tak bisa mengharapkan aku tak merasakan apa-apa kepadamu, profesor. Aku bukan terbuat dari batu," kata Hermione waktu itu. _

"_Kau tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, miss Granger. Tidak seharusnya kau menaruh perasaan kepada pria dengan masa lalu dan masa depan yang sama suramnya sepertiku."_

"_Aku tahu seperti apa masa lalumu, profesor. Tapi aku tidak bisa meramalkan seperti apa masa depanmu nanti. Aku hanya bisa berharap masa depanmu akan cerah…karena ada aku di dalamnya." _

Hermione Granger adalah wanita paling keras kepala yang pernah ditemui Severus. Seolah tak peduli cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan bahkan Severus sudah berulangkali menolaknya terang-terangan, wanita itu tetap saja maju tanpa gentar.

Selama dua tahun menjalani masa pemulihan dari racun Nagini, Severus menyadari ketulusan hati Hermione dan juga dedikasinya. Selama hidupnya Severus nyaris tak pernah mendapatkan perhatian yang mendalam, selain dari ibunya—Ellen Prince dan juga Lily Evans. Namun Hermione memberinya perhatian yang begitu dalam, yang bahkan mengalahkan perhatian dari siapapun juga.

Sampai pada akhirnya Severus menyerah kalah, memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya. Mereka berdua pun menikah tiga tahun kemudian. Pilihan yang sangat disyukuri Severus sampai hari ini.

Severus tersadar dari lamunannya, mendapati putra kecilnya sudah tertidur nyenyak sambil memeluk tongkat mainannya. Senyum manis terlukis di wajah mungilnya. Well, semoga dengan ini artinya Silas tidak akan ketakutan lagi tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah menoleh ke kanan-kiri, hanya untuk memastikan Hermione tidak sedang mengintipnya entah dari mana, Severus membubuhkan kecupan sekilas di dahi Silas. "Selamat tidur, _my son, my precious_."

Dengan langkah gontai karena mengantuk, perlahan Severus keluar dari kamar putranya dan menutup pintu tanpa suara.

Saat kembali ke kamar tidurnya sendiri, Hermione sudah tidur pulas. Nyaris dengan pose yang sama seperti pose tidur Silas, kedua tangannya memeluk sisi kosong yang biasa ditempati Severus di sebelahnya. Severus hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lenyap sudah kesempatannya melewati malam yang hangat dan panas bersama istri tercinta.

Seraya merebahkan diri di samping Hermione, Severus membelai-belai perut besar istrinya dengan emosi yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan.

"Selamat tidur, _little one_. Daddy akan melindungimu dari sini," bisiknya, sambil mengecup perut istrinya.

**FINITE INCANTATEM**

**NB :**

**Untuk Poppy dan Febriana Nibras, karena saya ga bisa PM kalian, saya bales review kalian di sini aja ya. Thanks banget untuk review kalian yang saya yakin ditulisnya dari hati paling dalam. Good bless you all, dan semoga masih tetap setia memberikan review-review kalian yang selalu bikin saya tersenyum. *hugs***


End file.
